


Nidhogg's Song

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Animal Transformation, Corruption, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: In the story for FF14's Heavensward expansion, the Warrior of Light faces off against Nidhogg, who is the principal antagonist of the expansion.  Both the commissioner and I enjoyed it, and tended to side with the dragons despite Nidhogg being so destructive.  That aside, since we both enjoy male to female TFs and DORAGON~, why not have a Bad End to that expansion~?  :3
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 11





	Nidhogg's Song

“Nidhogg's Song”, an FF14 erotic mind control/transformation fanfic by DrgnmastrAlex

(Warning: major spoilers ahead for Final Fantasy XIV's expansion, Heavensward. If you do not want to be spoiled, do not read any further. In addition, this fic contains male to female transformation and non-human transformation, alongside mind control and corruption. If you don't enjoy stories featuring these elements, do not read any further. Thank you.)

After being tasked by the great dragon Midgardsomr to end the Dragonsong war that had plagued the Ishgardians and Dravanians for generations, the Warrior of Light and his companions were on the cusp of doing the impossible. Through negotiation, tribulation, and battle, it had come to this: Hraesvelgr, the great white wyrm and firstborn of Midgardsomr, had been convinced to join his side to stop the great black wyrm and younger brother of Hraesvelgr, Nidhogg. Nidhogg, who was overcome with anguish and wrath to the point that he would wipe out human and dragon alike to sate his vengeance upon non-dragons. Nidhogg, who had used his power to possess one of the Warrior of Light's allies, Estinien the Azure Knight, and take his body for his own. And whose song of vengeance and destruction led dragonkind towards genocide.

The Warrior of Light learned much about the Dravanians and the Ishgardians: the lies that Ishgard had been founded on, the current king's attempt to wipe out all dragons and rule over his people with tyranny, the Heretics who joined the various dragons and imbibed their blood to become dragonkin themselves, and the tragedy that started the Dragonsong war.

All this quickly ran through his head as the battle between Hraesvelgr and Nidhogg raged in the skies to its climax. It had been a truly incredible sight, one that the Warrior of Light would never forget for the remainder of his days. But sadly, Hraesvelgr's renewed hope in peace was no match for Nidhogg's unquenchable rage. The white wyrm fell, and crashed to the ground with a mighty rumble of the earth, which was soon shadowed by Nidhogg's visage as he stood upon his brother's body in triumph. Despite scoring some solid hits, even a mighty dragon's power was not enough to defeat Nidhogg. What hope could mortals have?

The Warrior of Light shifting the grip on his ax, glaring at Nidhogg with steely determination. Despite the odds, he had confidence in his chances of victory. He was known far and wide as a Primal-slayer, a literal god-killer. He had bested Lahabrea and freed a friend from the grip of an Ascian, who were even greater in power than the Primals. He had destroyed Ultima Weapon, an advanced weapon with immense destructive power from an ancient empire whose technology surpassed all that existed today. With the protection of the crystals and his power, he was the best chance of victory.

Nidhogg knew this too, as the Warrior of Light had a major hand in his prior defeat, before possessing the dragoon Estinien. Thus did the great black wyrm settle his gaze upon the Warrior of Light as the sole threat remaining to his victory.

“Thou art mighty, mortal. Though thou art frail and transient to the ages, thy power is sufficient to stand against me.” the dragon spoke. “Truly, there is no other aside from my kin, Hraesvelgr, who has earned the right to fight me. Even still...MY RAGE SHALL NOT BE ABATED!”

A mighty roar shook the earth and air, dispelling courage in the Ishgardians to their cores. It was only due to the Warrior of Light's presence on the field, and their desperation to protect their kingdom, that they remained with weapons at the ready.

“Mortals have taken everything from us! Mortals have betrayed us! Mortals have even built their kingdom upon a foundation of lies to embolden their kin, and their kin's kin, to slay us! Truly, there is nothing more wretched than thine ilk, Warrior of Light! For this, there must be recompense! THERE MUST BE BLOOD! And if thou shall stand in the way of my vengeance, then I shall trample thee into the earth! I shall rend thy armor, flesh, and bone with my teeth! I SHALL SHATTER THY SOUL WITH MY ROAR!!”

The roar threatened to rupture the skies themselves as Nidhogg's brood and armies took to fighting Ishgard's forces, while a few of Ishgard's finest stood by the Warrior of Light to aid him in his fight. Nidhogg flew over the gap separating the two, and landed in a rush to knock them all over. The group's positioning and response time gave them the room they needed to steer clear of the attack, and they engaged the mighty dragon. Spears struck at scales as hard as the finest armor in rapid strikes, while the Warrior of Light and another soldier alternated in grabbing Nidhogg's attention and deflecting quick strikes.

“Watch his tail! Get to his side, flank him!”

The shield-and-sword-wielding soldier directed his comrades while the Warrior took upon taking the brunt of Nidhogg's attacks. His armor received some deep cuts, yet it held strong, while his ax remained true in its strikes. Tapping into his own warrior's fury, he lashed out with powerful swings that cut deep into the dragon's forearms and maw. Blood was spilled from both as the battle intensified, and Nidhogg took to the air.

“Move! Watch the flames!” the shield-bearing soldier called, and the Warrior directed the others to positions of cover as Nidhogg's flames scorched the ground around them. The heat was intense, making him sweat as he grit his teeth while the flames burned and raged. Eventually, they died down enough for the group of fighters to come out of cover and avoid another wave of fire, followed by Nidhogg descending again to engage them up close.

The battle continued to rage, but they were gradually wearing Nidhogg down. Then the great dragon began to glow, and in a blinding flash, his form changed. Now his body was reminiscent of Estinien's, though bearing great horns and dragon wings. In hand was a great-spear, and with this increased agility Nidhogg renewed his assault.

“Thine comrade's form is now fully under my control, mortal! I will bear all against thee!”

The attacks came in fast, killing one of the spear-wielding soldiers in mere moments. The Warrior gave a mighty shout as Nidhogg came in for another strike at one of the other soldiers, and the reverberation of his warrior spirit knocked the attack off just enough for it to be a near miss. With glowing red eyes full of hate, Nidhogg flew at the Warrior, and the two engaged in a fierce back-and-forth of parries, deflections, and strikes. Each strike that passed the others' defenses cut into their armor, drawing blood. Yet the stamina of both was immense, and neither gave ground to the other for what seemed minutes long.

Eventually, even one as mighty as the Warrior of Light had to disengage or be ripped apart by Nidhogg's savage fury, and with a spin backwards to ward away the great-spear, he backed off and put distance between himself and the wyrm. He needed but a moment to recover so he could resume, perhaps position himself for a swift strike to open Nidhogg up to further blows. He got his moment, but it cost the other soldiers dearly. As he drew breath to recover, Nidhogg flew high, and zoomed around the area, striking each solider with repeated blows until they crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap. The Warrior grit his teeth, pity and remorse passing his gaze as he looked upon the fallen, before Nidhogg engaged him again.

“This is the price thou shall pay for thinking I would give thee even a moment of respite, Warrior of Light! Now, you shall stand alone against my might, and fail!”

The confrontation continued as they exchanged more blows. The moment of recovery was enough for the Warrior to keep up a furious barrage of attacks against his opponent, tapping into focused savage fury that answered Nidhogg's vengeful wrath. More strikes were landed, and seizing a moment of luck, the Warrior spun around to strike Nidhogg along the jaw with the hilt of his greataxe, before spinning around like a gale to embed the greataxe's blade into Nidhogg's gut for a mortal blow. The wyrm coughed up a bit of blood, yet even that wasn't enough to stop him from striking the Warrior across his face, scarring him and sending him flying with his ax.

“To think...that thou wouldst drive me this much... admirable strength for a mortal. But it matters not! Behold my full fury, and despair!!”

Doing away with the agility of his current form, Nidhogg returns to his mighty draconic body. His fury elevates as his song reaches a crescendo, and his power reaches its peak as his scales and wings glow red-hot. The air ripples with heat, making the Warrior sweat even more in his heavy armor, and Nidhogg bears down upon him.

With a quick roll to his ax, the Warrior takes up his weapon, striking out at Nidhogg, knowing this would be the last few exchanges with the wyrm. Both were nearing their limit, even if Nidhogg was at the peak of his power now. The Warrior just needed to keep pace...

It was not enough.

After delivering some solid blows, the Warrior started to feel fatigue, and it was enough to leave him open to an attack, which Nidhogg took advantage of. A thrust of his horns gouged a wound in the Warrior's side, followed by a strike from his claws that tore through the Warrior's armor and skin. It was too much, and Nidhogg finished the exchange by slamming his other foot into the Warrior to pin him, kicking away his ax. The Warrior's breathing was labored, fatigue fully settling in. He lost...

“.......” Nidhogg let out a low growl, clearly wounded and in need of recovery, yet the victor nonetheless. Yet the great black wyrm did not deliver a killing blow. He seemed... pensive...

“...to think... a mere mortal could push me to unleash my full wrath and power, and still wind me... Thou art more than thine divine protection, mortal... history shall remember thine triumphs... and thine ultimate failure. But it shall not mourn thine loss.”

Nidhogg lowered his head, seemingly to take the Warrior into his jaws and deliver a killing bite. The Warrior felt the teeth close around his armor... but the pressure of a killing blow did not come. Rather, Nidhogg took flight with him in his maw.

The loss of blood was getting to be too much, and the Warrior blacked out momentarily...

When he opened his eyes again, the Warrior of Light let out a groan of pain and discomfort. He was lying on something hard, while the surface was slightly sticky with blood. He couldn't move much due to the pain and loss of blood, and he realized that it was his blood that was sticking to him. His strength was at its weakest, and if he wasn't treated soon, he knew he would perish.

“Thou has awakened, Warrior of Light.” That voice... Nidhogg's voice. So he took him from the battlefield to this place. It was lit by flame, the air suffused with heat, and the Warrior could see a number of dragons around him. Nidhogg's shadow loomed over him suddenly, and the dragon landed, making the ground shudder under his weight.

“Thine eyes betray thy thoughts. I did not bring thee here to slay you. While my rage has not abated, and by all rights I should end thee, thy might has impressed me. The tale of the Warrior of Light is at an end, but I have use of thee for another purpose.”

Nidhogg neared his head, and bit into a wound along his mouth, spilling some of his blood into the Warrior of Light's wounds. As the dragon's blood mingled with his own, the Warrior felt great pain and the fires of Nidhogg's wrath enter his form.

“The 'Heretics' as the Ishgardians call them have been brought into my fold. By taking in our blood, so too have they become greater than mortal. Thou hast seen this transformation, I take it? This rite is the same. Though, because it is my blood and power entering into you, I have full control of your body. Its transformation, its power, its form.”

Agony and rage burned in the Warrior, the latter not being his own. Yet it fed off of the indignation and fear of the unknown, and slowly began to infect the Warrior's body and spirit. He let out a mighty roar of pained anger, which only served to further Nidhogg's hold upon him. Already he felt his canines sharpen to a point, and skin mend as it began to harden a bit.

“Yes... feel my wrath! Let it deep into thine spirit! Let the hatred I have felt for thousands of years consume thee! It will make the process easier... I have need of one whose fury and might complements my own, yet I require more than one to lead my forces...”

Nidhogg steps gingerly over to the Warrior's side, lowering his gaze to the hume's.

“Thou are party to the slaying of my consort, Tioman. With her, I sired many among the numbers who have joined my song. Many of my brood will perish by mortal hands before the war is through, and I require a new consort whose power is great, yet bound to me. With my blood, and my song, I shall twist thee into a form more suitable for my needs.”

Could he actually do that? Shock and fear intensified in the Warrior as he heard this. Perhaps the dragon was delusional from loss of blood? Yet he seemed all but certain that it was to pass.

The Warrior felt a low thrumming in the air, almost imperceptible at first, then as if a calm shudder. It grew louder and louder, greater and greater, and he felt his body stiffen and flex in response. His thoughts clouded, rage and power muted, yet the only sensations he could feel. Then Nidhogg's song began in earnest.

The mix of audible power, magical might, and psychic influence became a compelling sonata that all who shared Nidhogg's blood responded to. It was a song of righteous indignation, of fury unabated, and of intense hatred that may never be calmed. It was also a song of dominion; Nidhogg's might was unquestioned now that he had defeated Hraesvelgr and the Warrior of Light, and that authority resonated among the dragons who took part in the rite. Nidhogg's blood stirred in response inside the Warrior's body, cowing its form and fueling a shift in his mind as it was assaulted by the great wyrm's psychic influence. He had defeated him, so of course the Warrior was his prize to do with as he saw fit. His might was unquestioned, having bested all challengers to his authority, so it was only right that as one of those challengers, the Warrior should be repurposed to meet the needs of such. To be granted the privilege to serve the mighty was a show of compassion to the conquered. The Warrior fought against these thoughts, but as the blood mixed with his own and altered him further, his sense of who he was before was drowned out by Nidhogg's song.

“O mortal, You are of Nidhogg's blood, an extension of his might. You serve to meet his desires and goals with your own form. It is your purpose and joy to be of service to him. Your being sings in response to his song, your body trembles and bows in response to his roar, your head lowers in deference to his gaze. With his blood and song, your form grows stronger than before, greater than any mortal. Your form and strength becomes his, and your body follows to mirror his desires and might.”

The song's promise of purpose through submission and obedience to the mighty dragon beguiled the blood, and altered the Warrior further. Slowly, his form softened, scars disappearing as body hair fell off, replaced by light scales. As the scales hardened, his teeth lengthened, and his eyes glowed a brilliant yellow-green while his pupils turned into slits. His form grew more feminine before growing monstrous, as claws formed on his hands and feet. Low grows rumbled from his throat as his frame grew in size, greater and greater...

Soon, human form gave way to draconic fiber and scale as the Warrior grew to ten times their original size. Great wings unfurled as the Warrior's maw lengthened. Where once was a hume, now a dragon writhed in the agony of being reborn.

The song continued. “O mortal, You are of Nidhogg's blood, an extension of his will. You serve to meet his desires and goals with your own mind. It is your purpose and joy to be of service to him. Your being sings in response to his song, your mind yields and submits in response to his roar, your loyalty focused in deference to his gaze. With his blood and song, your mind grows keener than before, greater than any mortal. Your sense of purpose and intellect becomes his, and your mind follows to mirror his desires and brilliance.”

Any sense of who the Warrior once was mentally had vanished as Nidhogg's song resonated and filled their mind. Renewed purpose was found: to serve, to obey, to aid the powerful dragon in his endeavors, to add might to his own not just through fire and claw, but through tactics and will. Nidhogg's blood had now fully blended with the Warrior's as the etheric imbalance shifted and righted itself. There was one last part to the song that Nidhogg led, however, and it would complete the Warrior's transformation...

“O mortal, You are of Nidhogg's soul, an extension of his spirit. You serve to meet his desires and goals with your heart and will. It is your purpose and joy to be of service to him. Your being sings in response to his song, your soul swells and joins in response to his roar, your desires succumb in deference to his gaze. With his blood and song, your soul is bonded to his, a bond deeper than any bond you had before, and deeper than any bond a mortal may forge. Your desires are his, and your spirit exists to mirror his desires and greatness.”

The dragon that was the Warrior inhaled deeply as the song shook it to its very essence. Memories of the Scions, of life as an adventurer, of training as a Warrior with others to temper and harness inner fury, of defeating Gaius and the Ultima Weapon, of fighting the Ascians... all that grew muted as it raised its gaze to Nidhogg. And in her heart and being, longing grew. A need to serve. A desire to submit to Nidhogg's greatness as his prize, and to join him in his fury.

“O mortal, You are of Nidhogg. You serve Nidhogg. Join us in deference to his song, and join your song to His.”

The new dragon got to her feet, flaring her wings and baring her teeth as she roared. And then her song was heard.

“I am of Nidhogg. I serve Nidhogg. It is my purpose and joy to be of service to him. I sing in response to his song, my body, mind, and soul swelling, yielding, bowing in response to his roar. In his gaze, I serve. With his blood and song, I am his, and I mirror his desires and authority. Let his fury fill me, and my fury add to the fires of his power. Let his will cow me, and my will submit to his greatness. Let his desires use me, and my body serve him as he sees fit.”

The song reached its peak as Nidhogg's fiercely hot body drew close to the new dragoness. His power pressed into her, stoking the flames of wrath and passion that would serve his needs for a new consort, and the dragoness's essence yielded.

“The Warrior of Light has passed. In his place, I do name thee Iaxi, my new consort.”

A low, pleasured growl left Iaxi's throat as his authority pressed further into her, binding her to him and fueling her arousal and obedience. Yet Nidhogg was not done: raw power fluxed inside her, cementing his hold on her, and she felt herself pressed and molded further.

“Despite my disdain for mortals and their weakness, I have found that, after possessing this knight, there are uses and... advantages to their bodies. I shall grant thee a boon, Iaxi, so that thou may better serve me. Thou shall doubtless face thy former allies, and thus I desire to ensure that thou are a demonstration of my power to them. Let thy form, dragon and humanoid, be a display of my total and complete victory!”

Iaxi roared, relishing how she would be of use to her mate, as her body warped further and turned from draconic to human. Scales gave way to soft, flawless skin, as long, raven black hair fell to her ankles. All trace of the former Warrior of Light was gone, as Iaxi's form revealed lovely curves belonging to a full, robust woman's form: large, bare breasts with taut nipples, slender arms and meaty thighs and rear, plump lips and yellow-green slitted eyes. Her nails were elongated, sharp like talons and just as hard, and she hissed in pleasure to bare pointed canine teeth.

She looked over her form, letting out a low, rumbling purr that trailed into a soft song. With a growl of desire, Nidhogg's form changed into the stolen and augmented body of Estinien, forcefully grabbing her as she gazed into his eyes with desire.

“In the Ishgardians' final moment of failure, as our kin burn their city to cinders, we shall reveal these forms to them. They shall bear witness to my vision and desire for what few mortals I deem worthy, and how all shall be molded in my dominion. What say thou, Iaxi?”

A wicked smile broadened across her soft red lips. “I serve thee, my mate. Utterly and completely. May this final act of vindication sate thy rage for but a moment, so that we may consummate our coupling with not fury, but desire and companionship.”

Nidhogg growled in want at his consort's open flirtations and desire. “My wrath knows no limits, Iaxi. Thou knowst this well, as you share in it. But very well. Come. We must take flight.”

The two transformed back into their draconic forms, joined by the other dragons who had added their voices to Nidhogg's own to create Iaxi, and returned to the battlefield. There, Nidhogg and Iaxi would use their power to raze Ishgard, scattering its survivors and slaying the rest. Not even the Warrior's former allies were spared...

Time passed, and Ishgard grew to become a warning of the might of Nidhogg. His wrath cooled to a point now that the kingdom was gone, but he existed as a constant threat to the rest of the realm. Despite his disdain for mortals, those who offered their loyalty to the expansion of his kin were welcomed, and word spread of Nidhogg's newest consort: a powerful dragoness gifted with the power of vision, and a mighty force to be reckoned with in her own right. Thus, Iaxi's own prominence in Nidhogg's forces grew to elevate her to his right hand, and a passionate broodmother.

Every so often, a daring adventurer might take the risk to travel into Nidhogg's lands. Most don't return. But those that do speak of a darkly beautiful woman in a sheer black dress, unaffected by the cold, with brilliant, slitted yellow-green eyes. She sings a song of bliss for her mate, and indignation for all mortals. To hear the song is an invitation, and those who turned away from it to tell their tales fear that their lives may have shortened as a result...

The End


End file.
